


Everything Old is New Again

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's something, John," he says.  "You know that I'm going to keep going until you give in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Old is New Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prehistoric_sea's contribution to fics4books. She asked for sub!John and whipping, among other things. I hope this works!

John swears to himself that he's not going to say anything. He's got a good thing with Rodney, and that's more than he's ever really been able to say. Even with Nancy, things weren't good for long. She hadn't been able to deal with it, and even though she'd promised not to let it change the way that she viewed him, she'd been unable to get past it. It probably hadn't helped that she'd also gotten frustrated by his inability to tell her what he was feeling. Ultimately, he wasn't sure which had been the cause of his divorce.

But Rodney - Rodney gets that he's not always able to say what he's feeling. He's gotten pretty good at reading him as well, knowing when he needs to be left alone, and when he needs to be pushed.

Right now, though, he's cursing that ability silently. Because Rodney has gotten it in his head that there's something that John needs, something he won't talk about. And he's decided that now is the time to push. "Come on, John. You know I'm not going to give you a hard time."

"It's nothing, Rodney. Really. Can't we just - " He reaches for Rodney, intending to pull him down on the bed. If he can just get his hands on Rodney, he knows that he'll be able to distract him from this crap, and then he won't have to deal with it.

But that doesn't work, because Rodney actually steps _away_. "I'm not letting you distract me this time," he says. "There's something going on that you're not telling me. Did I - Am I doing something wrong? Did I forget something? Or is this because I stayed all night in the lab the other night? I know that you wanted to get laid, and I really did think that I'd make it back in time, and I apologized about that - "

John cuts him off before he can go on much longer. It always amazes him that Rodney can talk so fast for so long without turning blue. "I'm not mad at you. Really, it's nothing. Why don't you come down here?"

Rodney moves forward again, and John thinks for a moment that he's going to just let it go, but instead of climbing on the bed, he bends down and kisses John firmly.

"There's something, John," he says. "You know that I'm going to keep going until you give in."

And the hell of it is that John does know that. He knows that eventually Rodney's going to find out. He just hopes that Rodney takes it better than Nancy did, all those years ago. With a sigh, he decides that the discretion is the better part of valor, and that he should just tell Rodney already.

He looks down, studying Rodney's sneakers. This is hard - Christ, is it hard. "It's just - "

"Just what, John?" And, oh, god, Rodney's voice is _gentle_ and it just might break him.

He bites his lip, trying to figure out some way to say this without it sounding like a demand. "I want. Have you ever… played games in bed?"

"What, like Simon Says?" Rodney says, sounded sarcastic. Then he pauses, and John can almost hear the wheels turning. "I'm not far off, am I? You're talking about domination games."

His throat is so dry that swallowing is painful. "Yeah. It's just an idea. You don't have to actually do anything if you're not comfortable."

Rodney touches John's face gently, using his palm to make John look at him. "Is it something you want to play with because you read about it somewhere, or is it something you've done before?"

"I've done it before," John realizes a split second too late that he sounds defensive, but the look on Rodney's face tells him that he's figured something out.

"Yeah, you've probably tried it a few times. But you've never done it with a partner, have you? Someone you can trust with what you _really_ want?"

And while John can lie to most people with an ease that frightens him, he's never been able to lie to Rodney. "No. Well, I tried with my wife, but…"

"I can just imagine how well that went," Rodney says, and John gives a nervous chuckle. Rodney still hasn't said whether or not he's going to be able to deal with this.

Rodney is still meeting John's eyes, though, and that's a good sign. "I'm perfectly willing to try, John. I've only played a little with it in the past, but I know enough to know the important question is do you trust me? Because if you don't, then I'm the wrong person for you to be doing this with."

"Of course I trust you," is what John _doesn't_ say. Instead, he does Rodney the courtesy of thinking about it, turning it over in his head. Rodney's right - this won't work if he isn't able to just relax and trust Rodney. And even when he pokes at Doranda specifically, he discovers that yes, he's forgiven Rodney. And he really does trust him.

"Yeah," John says. "Yeah, I do." Some tension that John hadn't even realized that he'd been aware of disappears from the set of Rodney's shoulders, and he smiles. He's done something right, that's for sure.

Rodney pauses, as if thinking. When he speaks this time, it's slow and measured. "You want it now, John?"

John wets lips that have gone suddenly dry. "If you want?"

"I think it might be better to wait a few days. Let me make a few preparations. Before I do, though, anything that you don't like?"

He shakes his head. Preparations? What kind of preparations could Rodney need to make? But he guesses he'll have to wait and see.

"In that case," Rodney says, finally crawling onto the bed with John. "I'm in the mood for a blow job. How about you?"

John grins. Blowjobs he can do. No problem.

~*~

He's a little startled two days later when he gets a call from Rodney on the radio - he's usually scrupulous about keeping distant during the workday. "Colonel Sheppard?"

"Yeah, Rodney?"

"Are you by yourself?"

John's eyes meet Lorne's across his desk. "We'll pick this up later, Major."

"Yes, sir." John tells himself that Lorne isn't grinning at being dismissed, but he suspects that he's wrong. He's not really sure how well he and Rodney are doing on keeping this whole thing a secret. "I'm alone now," he says into the radio.

"Good. Jumper bay, twenty minutes. Shower first. McKay out."

John glances at his watch and swears. He's going to be hard pressed to make it to his quarters and then back to the jumper bay in twenty minutes. But there'd been something about Rodney's voice that told him he should do his damnedest. So he runs.

He makes it to the jumper bay with sixty seconds to spare. Rodney's already there, inside Jumper one. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Some explanations would be good."

"Sam has given us the afternoon off to go map the ruins on the coast. Apparently, I'm too tired to be doing any good in the lab, and you need fresh air." John doesn't quite believe that that's all there is to it, but he's not going to argue with Rodney. It's pretty pointless, as Rodney would just bludgeon him into submission anyway.

So he boards the jumper and glares at Rodney till he gets out of the pilot's chair. There is no way he's going to subject himself to Rodney's flying if he doesn't have to. "The ruins on the coast, huh?"

"Yep." And doesn't Rodney look just too pleased with himself? John's almost tempted to take him down a peg, except that he has a feeling he's about to get what he really wants. So he clamps his mouth shut and sits down, powering up the jumper with a thought. "Sheppard to control. Want to let us out?"

Colonel Carter's voice comes back. "Have a good afternoon, gentlemen. See you bright and early tomorrow."

"Overnight, too?" he asks Rodney.

"Figured you might want some recovery time." And for the first time, Rodney looks a little uncertain, as if he realizes that he might have overstepped his bounds.

John can't stand that. For this to work, Rodney needs to be certain of himself. "Good plan," he says, and with those words, the jumper takes off through the opening in the ceiling. John points her towards the settlement and contemplates setting the autopilot, but at the speeds they're traveling it'll only take about fifteen minutes. So he keeps his hands on the steering column, but turns to look at Rodney. "So, what do you have planned?"

"That's for me to know," Rodney sing songs. Then he takes a turn for the serious. "Do you have a safeword?"

John's eyes flutter shut for a moment, and for a second he's back in a bar in San Francisco. _What's your safeword, boy?_ "It's…" red, he almost says, but then he decides that he doesn't want those encounters to encroach on this. "Wraith," he says instead.

"Wraith. That'll work," Rodney says.

When Rodney stands up, he startles a little. "Rodney?"

"I'm just going in the back for a few minutes, John. You just focus on flying."

John does as he's told, even though he's terribly curious about what Rodney's doing back there. There's the sound of things being pulled down and put back, as well as shifting around. But he does as he was told and focuses on getting them there. "ETA in about two," he calls back over his shoulder.

Rodney plops back into the co-pilot's seat, with a big cheesy grin on his face. "That's good."

When the ruins come into view, John does a quick flyover, looking for any sign of people from Atlantis. He knows the archaeologists and botanists have been here several times. "They're not here," Rodney says, almost spooky in his ability to guess what John is thinking. "There was a science department meeting this morning and I recalled everyone to take part. No jumpers have left the city today, and I'm the only one who can give permission for the team to return to the ruins. Besides which, they're probably taking advantage of being back in the city to hit up Zelenka for some vodka."

John doesn't say anything, but he picks a spot about five hundred meters from the ruins, under cover of some trees, to park the jumper. As soon as the jumper has powered down, Rodney's on his feet, pulling John out of his own seat and into a blistering kiss.

Closing his eyes, he sinks into the kiss, letting Rodney have control of it from the very start. When Rodney slides his tongue along the seam of John's lips, he opens with barely a murmur, letting Rodney into his mouth.

By the time the kiss ends, they're both panting a little, and John can't help the smile. "Take your clothes off," Rodney demands, and John is too turned on to contemplate arguing. His t-shirt comes off, but when he starts to pull off his dog tags, Rodney says, "Wait. Leave those on."

That makes John pause, looking down at his tags like he's never seen them before. He's not sure why Rodney wants him to leave them on, but he's very clear on why he wants them off. He thinks about it for a second, and Rodney doesn't say anything, as if he knows this is important. It takes him a minute to find the words. "Rodney - I can't. It's like calling you sir. It reminds me too much of my day-to-day life, and I do this to get away from that."

Rodney studies his face for a moment, and then nods. "Take them off." With a sigh of gratitude, he does so, pulling them off over his head. He sits back down to undo his boots, and then kicks them off, stepping out of his pants and underwear together.

Nude, he stands in front of Rodney, hands laced behind his back in a parody of parade rest. His cock is already interested and has been since that kiss, tight against his belly. He casts his eyes down, looking at the floor, until Rodney steps forward. He lets his eyes sag shut, only to have Rodney say, "No, John. I want you to see what I'm going to do to you."

His eyes fly open at that, and his head comes up so he can study Rodney's face. There's uncertainty there in his eyes, but there's also lust, and John spares a moment to thank god that Rodney hasn't been thrown by all of this.

Rodney's hand is gentle on his face, and he leans into the touch, trying to deepen the contact. A smile splits Rodney's face, and he strokes softly over John's face before letting his fingers move back into John's hair. John has a moment to enjoy the touch before Rodney's hand tightens, pulling John's hair in an implacable grip that bring pinpricks of tears to his eyes. He hisses a little at the suddenness, but the pain burns through him, fast and sudden.

He can't stop himself from going just a little limp in Rodney's grip, indicating his surrender. Rodney reads him correctly, and rewards it by tugging John forward by his hair till their lips meet in a scorching hot kiss.

When Rodney releases his grip, it's all John can do to stay up on knees that want to collapse. "Stay up," Rodney says, and starts to circle John, face pensive. "Anything in particular that you want?"

"I - " John isn't sure how to answer the question. He's not used to having opinions about what kind of games his Tops play, after all. "Whatever you want," he says, hoping that that's the right answer.

Rodney stops circling and meets John's eyes dead on. "What I want is to make you come, hard and long, while I fuck you. Anything else is just a bonus. So I'll ask again. What do you want?" Rodney pauses for a minute before relenting. "You want some suggestions? Things I'm willing to do?"

John seizes onto that like a lifeline. "Yes!"

"I could tie you up and tease you to death. I could spank you. I could finger you till you're begging for it and then keep you there for a good long time. I could hurt you some - make it so you feel it every time you sit down for days. I could - "

Not caring that he's interrupting, John says, "That. That's what I want."

Rodney looks neither surprised nor shocked. "You want that? Want me to hurt you?"

"Please?" John can't believe his luck. He'd figured that he'd have to work Rodney up to this point, if he ever got there. He'd set himself up to like whatever Rodney could do, but if he were offering exactly what he needed - well, then, he'd take advantage of it.

Ducking in, Rodney kisses John again, and then backs off too quickly for John to react. "Okay," Rodney says, taking a deep breath. "Okay. Do you see those loops?" He points at where thin rope has been tied to the overhead bins. "I want you to go over and hold on to them."

John does as he's told. The ropes are a little higher than head height, and about a shoulder-width apart. He wraps his wrists in the rope, and then grips it tightly. "I'm ready."

"Not quite yet," Rodney says, moving up behind him. He presses close so that John can feel the material of his khakis rubbing against his ass. His hands linger as he slides them between John's thighs, encouraging him to spread his legs wide, and as he pulls back, he strokes over John's balls, making him gasp a little.

Then Rodney's warmth disappears from his back. There's a whisper of sound, and John takes the chance that Rodney won't be mad for him looking.

Rodney is pulling his belt through the loops of his pants, taking it off. "I don't have a whip," Rodney says, sounding almost apologetic. "But I think this will do?"

"Fuck, yes," John says, turning to face the side of the jumper again. He resettles his weight more firmly, now that he has a better idea of what's coming. Even still, he jumps when the leather of Rodney's belt connects with his ass.

There's no pain, just a faint warmth, and John spares and irreverent thought for exactly how much practice Rodney has actually had, because he knows what he's doing.

As the belt falls over and over again, warming the skin of his ass and upper back, he lets his head fall forward, letting the ropes take more of his weight. He kind of wishes that Rodney had tied him up, but he understands why he didn't. If John were tied, he wouldn't be able to get loose if it was too much.

Rodney starts to talk. "You're beautiful like this. I don't think I've ever said that to you before, but you are, you know. Absolutely gorgeous. " The belt is starting to descend with more force, adding a burn to the heat, and John forces himself to take deep breaths. If he can get through this, get his endorphins flowing, it'll be _so_ good.

The first real blow lands, crossing his shoulder blades, and he sucks in air frantically, trying to keep from crying out. Just because Rodney asked for a safeword, doesn't mean that he'd actually be able to carry on if John actually said, "Stop."  
The belt is falling in some sort of randomized pattern across his back and ass, leaving John unable to predict where it's going to come next. That means that he's unable to prepare for it, brace himself. Instead, he can only take it as the belt falls over and over.

When Rodney manages to catch where his ass meets his thighs, John cries out, unable to hold back any more. It hurts so _good_, and before the cry dies away, he's begging Rodney not to stop, to keep going. "I'm not going to stop, John," he says, and John can hear the lust coloring his words. "Not until I think you've had enough." And he punctuates the sentence with a stripe right across the middle of John's back.

After that, John doesn't hold back. Curses, moans, and cries fall indiscriminately from his lips, and through it all is the steady _slap_ of leather against skin. Finally, John is reduced to one word – Rodney's name – over and over.

John hears the belt fall to the floor, and he jumps a little, hissing as it pulls on welted skin. Then Rodney's hands are on him, unwinding his hands from the ropes and easing his arms down, pulling John back against him. John can't help the groan as he grinds back into Rodney's cotton covered erection.

When one of Rodney's hands wraps around his cock, he can't stop the cry or the way that his hips lurch up, trying to deepen the contact. "F-fuck."

"Not yet, John, but soon," Rodney eases him down to the ground, and only then does John realize that the back has been covered in a blanket, keeping him off the chilly metal plates. "Get on your hands and knees."

John does as he's told, spreading his legs wide without Rodney needing to tell him to. His cock hangs down, full and heavy with his need to come, and he can't resist reaching between his legs to give his dick one long stroke.

"None of that," Rodney scolds mildly, and John flushes, putting his hand back on the blanket. He hears the distinctive _click_ of lube opening, and then Rodney's wet fingers traced down the crack of his ass. "I'm going to get you wet, and then I'm going to fuck you. I'm not even going to bother to take my pants off. Does that sound good?"

"God, yes," John says, pushing back into Rodney's hand and giving a groan of disappointment when he pulls his finger back out. But there's the sound of a condom being opened, and a zipper coming down, and then the head of Rodney's cock is pressed right where John needs it most.

"Push back," Rodney says. "Take me in."

John nods and does as he's told. He probably takes Rodney too fast, for that matter, given the way that his ass burns and stretches. But before Rodney can try to control John's speed, he's got Rodney buried to the hilt in his ass. He can feel the zipper of Rodney's pants biting into the skin of his ass, and that just adds to everything else.

Rodney's hands are huge and hot on his hips, holding him steady as Rodney starts to rock, slowly, in and out. He wants more, he wants it hard and fast, but Rodney derails the begging before it can even start when he starts to trace the welts that John knows must be lining his back.

"You like this?" Rodney asks quietly. "Is it what you wanted?"

"Oh, yes, Rodney," he says, arching his back in an effort to get Rodney to press harder, hurt him just that little bit more.

"You gonna come from having my dick in your ass?" John can't answer, too washed with pleasurable pain, so he just nods, wanting more, wanting it all.

With no warning, Rodney hooks one arm underneath John's and tugs until John comes up, kneeling in Rodney's lap. It shoves Rodney's dick even deeper, so deep that John swears he should be able to taste it. His arm stays looped around John's chest, even as the other finds John's dick. And just as John starts to think that Rodney gonna finally let him come, Rodney wraps his hand around the base, holding tight so that it derails John's orgasm. "Oh, don't," he begs, but Rodney has a firm grasp and he's not going to let him come.

For a long minute, they form a frozen tableau, and then Rodney releases his dick and starts to rock his hips, just a bit forward, a bit back. It only takes John a few strokes to match Rodney's motion, and then they're rocking together. John is panting harshly, desperate for more than this. The fabric of Rodney's pants is burning against his ass, his t-shirt warm against the welts on his back, and his balls are pulling up tight, when Rodney shoves him forward again, pulling out of his ass slowly.

John feels so empty without Rodney's cock filling him up, and he whimpers, trying to push back into Rodney's solid body.

But Rodney shifts, turns over so that he's leaning against one of the benches. "Come ride me, John. Ride me good enough and I'll let you come."

John doesn't hesitate in the slightest, swinging one leg over Rodney's hips and reaching back to steady Rodney's cock as he slowly sits back. He doesn't take any time to adjust, starting to ride immediately. Rodney's eyes are huge in his face as he watches John move.

His hands are tight on John's hips, but he's not trying to control the pace. Soft sounds are escaping both of them. Sounds of pleasure, of want and need, and it just ratchets John's need even higher.

He leans forward, hands on Rodney's shoulders, and it shifts Rodney's cock inside him so that it's pressed up hard against his prostate. "Please, Rodney. I've got to. Got to come. Please," he begs.

Apparently hearing the begging is as big a turn on for Rodney as doing it is for John, because he gasps and his hands tighten. John can feel the bruises forming on his hips, and knows that later he'll be able to press on them and remember this.

Rodney lets go of his hip with one hand and wraps it around John's cock, not jacking him, just holding him, but it's good enough to make John's eyes cross in pleasure.

When Rodney thrusts up into John, he lets out a low groan that shivers through both of them. Rodney bites his lip and does it again and again, and when he starts to stroke John's cock with intent, John cries out. There isn't time to stop his orgasm, a chance in hell he's going to be able to control it.

Instead, it slams through him like a tidal wave, spinning John around till he doesn't know which way is up. His brain overloads and he whites out.

When he comes back, Rodney has a peculiar look on his face – a mix of satisfaction and need, and John can still feel him hard inside John. Slowly, he starts to force limp muscles to work, rising up and dropping back. "C'mon, Rodney. Want you to come inside me," he says, and Rodney's eyes drop shut as he grows closer.

Suddenly, Rodney's grip on his hips becomes crushing, and he thrusts up, fast and hard, into John's willing body. His whole body tenses, and he whimpers as he comes hard. Only once he's finished coming does he collapse back onto the floor.

John waits patiently until Rodney gets it back together so that he can get a grip on the condom. Only then does he kneel up, letting Rodney's softening cock slip from his body. He can't help the soft moan of regret, even though he knows he wouldn't be able to tolerate much more.

Rodney manhandles him to the side, so that he can rest his head on Rodney's shoulder. "Was that what you needed?" Rodney asks.

"Yeah," John says with a sigh of satisfaction. "That was it _exactly_." He chuckles. "Good thing we don't have anything off world for a week or so, though."

"Yeah. Wouldn't want to have to explain those marks to Keller. Her head just might explode." Rodney sounds sleepy and quietly happy. "I'm glad I could do this for you."

John kisses Rodney on the neck. "So am I." He closes his eyes, intending to rest them for just a minute before he gets up to set up a security perimeter. Except that when he goes to move, Rodney's arm tightens.

"There's nothing out there, John. Just... shouldn't you be too worn out to move?"

Relaxing back into Rodney's embrace, he decides that just this once, he was going to take Rodney at his word. He could sleep for a while. Just a little while.


End file.
